¿Y cómo es él?
by Beelu
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha tienen una preciosa hija. ¿Qué pasará cuando el Uchiha quiera romper la relación por sus celos paternales?¿Todos sus planes son incensarios?. ¿Acaso todos los rubios son amantes del naranja y el ramen, además de idiotas?.¿Y si en realidad es sólo un camino para encontrarte con quien menos lo esperas?


_He aquí mi primera historia, espero y sea de su agrado._

_Algunos personajes son del Rey Masashi Kishimoto; el resto, son de mi alocada imaginación._

_Canción: ¿Y cómo es él?_

* * *

**_Mirándote a los ojos juraría_**  
**_que tienes algo nuevo que contarme_**

Porque a pesar de pasara tiempo alejado de su familia por culpa del trabajo, de sus hijos y de su esposa; a pesar que su edad fuera muy distanciada en comparación a la que posee la mujer sentada a su izquierda; a pesar que su mirada fuera fría e indiferente a diferencia de la energía y entusiasmo de la mujer; a pesar de que tuvieran gustos diferentes; a pesar de ser como el agua y el aceite; a pesar de tener pasatiempos diferentes; a pesar de que fueran como el yin y el yang; a pesar que ella fuera pura e inocente y él un hombre con experiencia; a pesar de todo lo que los diferenciaba había algo que nadie podía negar, ambos se conocían bastante y él, sabia que ella escondía algo.

Los ojos negros, tan oscuros como el carbón o el ónix del hombre se encontraron con unos de color verde, brillantes, vibrantes, un color jade oscurecido, muy poco común. El contacto duro sólo unos escasos segundos pero lo suficiente para saber que pasaba, necesitaba oírlo de sus labios rosados. Ella movió su mano por su larga cabellera negra brillante en un claro gesto de nerviosismo y él no hizo más que dejar el cubierto al lado de su plato y colocar una mano sobre su frente, bajo unas mechas negras que se desprendían de su alborotado peinado.

**_Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo_**  
**_Quizá para mañana sea tarde_**  
**_Quizá para mañana sea tarde_**

- Akira – La voz del hombre ubicado en el puesto de cabecera llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Sí? – La chica nombrada observó cada detalle del hombre a su lado dando se cuenta de lo que ocultaba había sido descubierto, mordió su labio inferior intentando calmar sus nervios.

- No tengas nervios ni miedo, te conozco – Dijo confirmando lo ya obvio para todos – Se que hay algo que nos debes contar. Así que, te escuchamos. – El hombre silenció sin perder cada detalle que ella mostraba.

- ¿Podríamos hablar de esto después, por favor? No estoy segura de querer hablar el tema ahora, mejor lo dejamos para mañana y – No pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpida.

- Quizá para mañana sea tarde, es mejor hoy, en este momento. Creo saber que pasa, pero quiero oírlo de tu boca.

- Luego de la comida, ¿está bien? – Insistió con el intento de evadir el tema, no quería formar un mal momento en la cena.

- ¿Cómo se llama?.

- No le quedó otra alternativa, dio en el blanco como siempre - … Takeshi, su nombre es Takeshi.

**_Y como es él, en que lugar se enamoró de ti_**  
**_De donde es, a qué dedica el tiempo libre_**

_… Takeshi, su nombre es Takeshi._

Llevaba días escuchando esa vocecita en su cabeza repetir una y otra vez esa frase. Necesitaba investigar todo sobre él, pero sabía que si su progenitora lo descubría, se enojaría enormemente. Sólo tenía una opción, hablaría de esto con su confidente personal.

Tomó su portafolios y salió de su lujosa empresa, se concentro en lo que diría y las palabras que utilizaría para demostrar lo que le pasaba, no quería que ella supiera que estaba celoso.

- No estoy celoso, sólo necesito información – repitió por sexta vez en su cabeza durante el corto trayecto a su hogar.

Dejó su auto deportivo azul tornasol estacionado, se percato en sacar las llaves y correr dentro. Abrió la puerta de golpe y una de las dos niñeras personales de sus hijos lo miro impactada, él recobro la postura con su semblante serio y camino a la biblioteca de la mansión, sabía que ahí estaba.

Al entrar, miró la estantería llena de libros perfectamente ordenados por tamaño, color y temática, los rayos del sol entraban potentes por el gran ventanal iluminando el lugar. Su mirada se posó en una mujer de ya unos treinta y cinco años que estaba cabizbaja y totalmente concentrada en su lectura diaria. Observó el libro y su sonrisa de medio lado hizo acto de presencia, medicina, su carrera, su adicción, su pasatiempo favorito.

Se acercó a la mujer con paso firme y poco sonoro, la rodeó y colocó sus grandes manos varoniles sobre los ojos de ella, la cual reaccionó con un respingo por tal acción.

- ¿Qué haces en casa a estas horas deberías estar en el trabajo, ha ocurrido algo? – Aun que no lo viera sabía perfectamente quien era – Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Te interrumpo? - El nombrado pelinegro quitó las manos de las perlas jades de la mujer mirándolos directamente, mientras ella observaba los inexpresivos, para la mayoría, ojos del hombre en silencio, esperando a que continuara hablando - Me conoces más de lo que yo mismo lo hago, estoy confundido – Admitió con la tranquilidad que sólo ella le daba.

- ¿Es sobre Akira, verdad? - Cerró el libro parándose de la cómoda silla de cuero para dejarlo en su lugar de la estantería.

- Sé que debo darle libertad - Se sentó en donde hacia tan sólo escasos segundos estaba la ojijade sentada, pasando su dedo índice por la frente - Es sólo que ella aún es joven, tiene que pasar tiempo con sus amigos, su familia, no es tiempo de...

- ¿De un noviazgo? - Se sentó en la falda de él mientras lo miraba y este acariciaba su larga y rosa cabellera - Sasuke, ya casi tiene la misma edad que teníamos cuando nos casamos.

- Lo sé, pero no conocemos a ese muchacho, no nos ha pedido la debida autorización para estar con ella.

- Los tiempos han cambiado, los chicos ya no piden permiso a los padres, no se presentan como tú lo hiciste.

- Pero es lo correcto, si él no se presenta adecuadamente no les permitiré estar juntos.

- Lo dices como si fuera un asunto muy simple, ¿ya te olvidas de todas las cosas por las que pasaste para tener la aprobación de mi padre?.

- El pelinegro palideció recordando imágenes de su juventud - Naruto y sus malos planes, los cuales yo torpemente realice. Quién iba a pensar que el dobe conseguiría una novia con esa actitud - Posó un cálido beso en los labios de su mujer en forma de agradecimiento, tenía un plan y el chico sufriría conociendo a Uchiha Sasuke.

- No seas tan rudo.

- No entiendo como logro darte regalos sorpresas si siempre entiendes mis planes sin que te los diga.

- Solo finjo sorpresa, soy buena actuando.

**_¿De dónde es?_**  
**_¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?_**

Esa misma noche, cuando la familia Uchiha se reunía para la cena extrañamente el lugar era invadido por un silencio incomodo, cosa poco habitual ya que era en ese lapso en donde cada uno contaba sus ocurrencias del día.

- Tráele a casa - Sentenció rompiendo el silencio.

Cada integrante dirigió su vista hasta él, mientras la azabache asentía entendiendo que esa no era una petición, sino más bien una orden.

- Quiero conocerle, que se presente adecuadamente, y si creo que es un buen hombre les daré mi consentimiento, hasta entonces no quiero que se vean. ¿Entendido? - Decretó sin esperar respuesta alguna para continuar saboreando la comida.

- He hablado con él, le he pedido que cene con nosotros pero deberá ser un día de trabajo.

- ¿Que problema hay con que venga a casa en un día de descanso? - El mayor dejó sus palillos unos momentos quietos para centrar completamente su atención en la ojijade.

- En su tiempo libre viaja a ver a su familia, están bastante lejos, él se ha mudado a un departamento para realizar sus estudios universitarios.

- Así que no es de esta ciudad.

- No padre, por eso no puede venir.

- Debemos organizarnos con los turnos de tu madre, después de todo es la doctora la que tiene más cambios de jornadas.

* * *

_Sus comentarios y críticas ayudan a esta inexperta escritora._


End file.
